


The Bastard of RWBY Vol. 8

by theBastardArc77



Series: The Bastard of RWBY series [8]
Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M, Inspired by Game of Thrones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:14:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26073253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theBastardArc77/pseuds/theBastardArc77
Summary: Jaune Arc Meets up with his old friend Yang, hoping to convince her to help aid him and the rest of humanity against the coming attack of the dark brother, however, Yang still is at war with Salem, causing yang to Make a difficult choice as well as Jaune. The question is if its the Right Choice
Relationships: Jaune Arc/Yang Xiao Long, Mercury Black/Sienna Khan, Neopolitan/Whitley Schnee, Oscar Pine/Velvet Scarlatina, Ozpin & Oscar Pine, Ruby Rose/Sun Wukong, Weiss Schnee/Neptune Vasilias
Series: The Bastard of RWBY series [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1451326
Kudos: 3





	1. Arcs and Dragons

Waves are crashing against rocks and washing over the beach. A bullhead lands on the ports of Beacon. Jaune, Flynt, and Weiss are walking onto the beach towards Sage, Arslan, and Qrow

Qrow smiled as Jaune stood in front of him "The bastard of Arktown"

"The Druken Crow" Jaune replied

Jaune and Qrow both stare at each for a moment, then break into a smile. They step forward and shake hands.

"The last time I saw you was when the battle started right here," Qrow told Jaune

Jaune nodded "yeah it was. You picked up some scars along the road"

Qrow nodded "and so did you"

Jaune nodded and the three people shook hands and hugged. and they walked their way up to Beacon. Jaune saw the new watchtowers and the courtyard. he looked to see that there was now a town down to the west of beacon, as well as one on the beach. he also saw the new monuments being built. there was only the old Statue of the two heroes of Remnant.

"This place has changed" Jaune sighed

Qrow chuckled and looked back at Jaune

"you have no Idea"

there were a roar and a gust of wind, Jaune, Flynt, and Weiss ducked to the ground. that's when two dragons flying in the sky, one had gold scales underneath while white on the back but the second one had Lavander pattern on it. the three of them looked in amazement

"I'd say you get used to them, but you never really do," Sage told them as he walked past them "Come on, Their mother is waiting for you"

Jaune entered the room with Flynt, Qrow and Sage entered along-side them. Inside Yang sat with Arslan to her left. Yang had her hair in a ponytail and wore a dress it had a black outside and the sides of the dress showed her thighs which were covered by white fabric. she turned to him and she smiled.

"Jaune," she said to him

"Yang" Jaune said

Yang speed-walked to him and hugged him tightly. Jaune did the same. Qrow grumbled and the two stopped hugging

"I think we have some business to talk about," Qrow said

the returned to their positions and began to talk.

"so what are you here for Kid?" Qrow asked

"Because right now, Me, Yang, Salem, everyone else, we're children playing at a game screaming that the rules aren't fair" Jaune began "Yang, everyone we know will die before winter is over if we don't defeat the real Enemy"

"Real Enemy? and who would that be?" Qrow asked

"The Dark brother and his army"

"He's gone, kid"

"No, I've seen him, outside of the wall in Menagerie. A woman from Vert had also seen them in the country. he has an army of Grimmified humans and Faunas" Jaune cried "You'll be ruling over a graveyard if we don't defeat them" Jaune turned to Yang

Qrow stepped a bit closer to Jaune

"The war against Salem has already begun. You can't expect us not to fight her and join you in fighting whatever you saw beyond the wall and in Vert"

Flynt grew a bit angry "You don't believe him. I understand that. It sounds like batshit nonsense" Flynt cried "But if destiny has brought Yang Xiao-Long back to our shores, it has also made Jaune Arc King in Ark Town. You were the first to bring Dragons into the world. He was the first to make allies with Faunas and Humans. He was named Lord Commander of the Blue Fang. He was named King in Arktown. Not because of his birthright. He has no birthright. He's a damn bastard! All those hard sons of bitches chose him as their leader because they believe in him!"

Yang looks back at Jaune with a smile, Jaune, however, looks a bit of ashamed

"All those things you don't believe in, he faced those things. He fought those things for the good of his people. He risked his life for his people. He took a knife in the heart for his people. He gave his own-!"

But before Flynt could finish Jaune looked at him to stop. Yang looked to Sage who just looks as confused,

Flynt then sighed "If we don't put aside our enmities and band together we will die. And then it doesn't matter whose skeleton sits on any Throne" Flynt told them

"If it doesn't matter you might as well kneel," Sage told them

"no, he doesn't have to kneel," Yang said walking to Jaune "I believe you Jaune, not because I've seen them with my own eyes, but because I know you would never lie to me..." She told him "but tell everyone else to come back here to vale, I'm sure we'll all be happy to see each other again" Yang chuckled

"Yeah, I'll give them a call...But we need to talk about another important matter" Jaune said looking serious at her.

* * *

.

.

.

Yang and Weiss are walking along a path outside of Beacon followed by members of the Queensguard. they talked like they use to back then.

"so, you're not worried about Neptune?" Yang asked

Weiss shook her head, "no, He's found me once, He'll find me again" Weiss told her

Yang smiled. "you must be so lucky to find someone you love. I still haven't found the right guy" Yang said

Weiss looked at her with a bit of annoyance, "well your not the only one..."

"what do you mean?"

"I mean Jaune... he had to kill Blake," Weiss told Yang

Weiss looked to see if yang had become angry but her eyes didn't change color. she just looked saddened.

"Jaune told me what he had to do... and I told him about Pyrrha. We understood what we did and what we did what needed to be done, even if we hated what we did. war changes people. some become strong. some become weak. while some lose themselves" Yang finished

Weiss was surprised when she heard about what the two had talked about. she was amazed that yang had changed this much in a couple of months. they kept walking down the path. as they later walked to where the cliffs of beacon were they found some Arc soldiers getting ready to mine the Moonstone, why Ozpin had built Beacon on the biggest Meteor that fell from the sky, she'll never know. Jaune then appears at the bottom of the path. he was walking and talking with Flynt and a soldier. he seemed to like it was beaming with joy. he glanced up and then looked to see the two.

"Yang! Weiss!" he yelled at them and ran up to them.

"I think you should it before we start hacking into it," Jaune told her

"See what?" Yang asked

Jaune leads Yang and Weiss into the cave. He grabs a Flashlight and leads them to the cave. He continues walking deeper into the cave with Yang while Flynt leads Weiss. Jaune shined the light on the fragments of the Moonstone on the walls. they shined but it was like something inside them was glowing. and that's when they saw it. It was a huge rock, the size of almost Beacon itself. but it shined too. shined like the sun in the sky. and it shines like the hope in her sister's eyes. and in his.

"So this is it, all we'll ever need," Jaune said with amazement.

Yang is looking up at the walls of Moonstone.

"all this to kill hybrids," Yang said

"yep," Jaune said popping the P

Yang looked to him "I will fight for you. when the time comes. always" Yang said

Jaune nodded "however, My people won't accept a Northern ruler, not after everything they've suffered" Jaune began

Yang steps even closer to Jaune until they're face to face.

"They will if their king does. They chose you to lead them. They chose you to protect them. Isn't their survival more important than your pride?" Yang asked

Jaune looked at her. _'It looks like the tables have turned, huh? Adam?'_ Jaune thought to himself

Jaune and Yang, Weiss, and Flynt are walking out of the cave. As they exit Sage and Qrow are standing on the beach awaiting them.

"What is it?" Yang asked

"We took the southern beaches and bases including Jamestown," Sage said

"That's very good to hear" Yang smiled

she looked to Jaune and he nodded, she looked back to the two in front of her.

then Sage and Qrow look at each other.

"Isn't it?" Yang asked

The group are all walking along the beach of Beacon, and Yang has become furious

"You'll want to discuss this amongst yourselves. Perhaps-" Flynt Began

"You will stay. Now, most of my weaponry is gone as well as my food supplies and the last of my mother's tribe is gone! They've been taken from me while I've been sitting here on this island!" Yang yelled

"We still have the largest army!" Qrow asked

"Who won't be able to eat because Salem has taken all the food from them!" Yang yelled back

"Call Neptune and the rest back. We still have enough ships to carry the rest to the mainland. Commit to the blockade. We have a plan. It's still the right plan" Sage told her

Yang stops walking, turns to Sage and Qrow

"The right plan? bullshit!" Yang yelled

Yang begins looking out to the ocean. Three dragons are flying in the sky over the water.

"Enough with the clever plans. I have three large dragons. I'm going to fly them and kill Salem" Yang told them

"Firecracker, We've talked this" Qrow told her

Yang's eyes finally turned red, and she looked to Qrow "My enemies are in Vale. What kind of a Queen am I if I'm not willing to risk my life to fight them?" Yang asked

"A smart one" Qrow replied

Yang looks over to Jaune, she walks up to him and looks at him in the face

"What do you think I should do?" She asked him

Jaune looked at her "Yang I-"

"I'm at war. And now I'm losing! I need your help" Yang told him "What do you think I should do?"

Jaune sighed and looked to the three dragons flying over the sky

"I never thought that dragons would exist. No one did. The people who follow you, they know that you made something impossible happen. Maybe that helps them believe that you can make other impossible things happen. Build a world that's different from the shit one they've always known" he told her looking back at the dragons "But if you use them to melt building and burn cities, you're no different. You're just more of the same as Salem..." Jaune said with a sigh

Yang looked at her dragons and looked back at Jaune "your right..." Yang said


	2. Welcome Home

Nora is sitting at a table reviewing documents. it involved food storage and dust gathering for the hybrid attack. Two guards entered the room. Nora had never worked this hard in her life.

"what is it?" Nora asked

"We have a faunas boy and girl wanting to talk the King," said the first guard

"what are their names?" Nora asked still working on the papers

"they said their names were Sun Wukong and Ruby Rose," said the guard

Nora stopped in her tracks. she looked to them and told them to bring them to her. the guards left and a couple of minutes later brought Ruby and Sun into the room. Nora is standing in front of the two and the guards left. Nora looked at her two friends. she then gave them a giant hug

"it's so good to see you! I've missed you guys so much!" Nora cried

"Nora! can't breathe!" Ruby squealed

"right sorry!" Nora said as she let them go

"How did you guys get here? we heard the magical borders vert have been activated"

"yeah, but we took a bullhead here from Vacuo. how did you know about the borders?" Ruby asked

"an old woman named Maria told us, she said she also traveled with you to" Nora replied

Ruby nodded. "where's Jaune and Weiss?"

"they flew to Beacon. Jaune needed to convince Yang to help us fight the Hybrids and the dark brother"

"so, wheres ren?" Sun asked

Nora stopped and looked down, "he's dead" Nore replied

The two looked shocked and saddened

"Nora, I'm sorry," Ruby said as she hugged her

Nora hugged back and then they separated

"it's fine, Ren left something with me anyways," Nora said

Ruby looked to Nora in confusion and then Nora placed Ruby's hand on her stomach. Ruby looked in surprise and hugged Nora again. Sun figured it out and hugged Nora as well

"so what is it?" Ruby asked

"I don't know" Nora replied

"any Idea on what your gonna name it?" Sun asked

"well if it's a girl, it's gonna be Blake, but if it's a boy it's gonna be Li" Nora replied

"So, Jaune left you in charge?" Ruby asked

"He did. I hope he comes back soon. When he sees you, his heart will probably stop" Nora giggled. Sun chuckled as did Ruby.

* * *

.

.

.

Ilia and Oscar are sparring. Ilia kicks Oscar's foot out from under him and he lands face first in the dirt.

"Don't lunge, understand?" Ilia asked

Oscar nodded and pushed himself back up and picks up his sword. Oscar's ready's himself again and he attacks again. Ilia blocks his blows and backs up, Oscar follows her and attacks again, Ilia blocked it and kicks his foot out again.

"Don't go where your enemy leads you" Ilia said

Oscar nodded.

Ruby is watching the sparring session from across the courtyard. She begins to approach the two.

Ilia begins striking at Oscar while he blocks her blows. Ilia hits him in the stomach with the hilt of her sword and he lands on the ground.

"And don't-

"Don't fight someone like her in the first place" Ruby butted in

Oscar stands up and retrieves his sword. Ruby had a new Crescent rose on her back and walks closer to speak to Ilia.

"Nice sword Raiper" Ruby said looking at Ilia's weapon

"Very nice Scyth" Ilia replied

Ruby pulls it fully out and sees that the scythe looks slicker and the blade of the scythe is longer and it's now red, there is also a cross hanging from the handle. Ruby had built the Scyth slicker, but it was the same and had the same functions.

"It's been a while since I've trained," Ruby said

"well Oscar here can use the help, even if you are a little rusty" Ilia replied

"I want to train with you. see how well I still am" Ruby said

Ilia chuckles. "very well, I hope Oscar can keep up" Ilia replied

they set their positions and were ready to attack

"I won't cut you. Don't worry" Ruby told her

Ilia smirks and raises her Raipur to a fighting posture. "I'll try not to"

Ilia strikes at Ruby who quickly sidesteps and parries the attack. Ilia attacks again and Ruby sidesteps and dodges multiple strikes and parries the attacks while smiling. Ruby strikes back at Ilia and hits her hand causing Ilia to flinch and lose her two-handed grip on her Raiper. Ilia regains composure and starts to circle Ruby. Ruby is waiting for an attack with Cresent Rose behind her back. Ilia strikes and Ruby blocks her attacks, she spins and stabs behind her back and hits Ilia in the knee causing Ilia to drop her weapon and to strike the dirt. She kicks Ruby in the stomach and sends Ruby to the ground. Ruby quickly gets back to her feet and Ilia overpowers her by hitting Ruby in the chest, causing her to drop Cresent Rose on the ground. Ilia Tries to punch Ruby but she dodges, and Ruby draws a Raptor-Claw Knife up to Ilias throat and Ilia has a Moonstone dagger drawn and almost right at Ruby's Ribs. They both stop fighting and sheathe their weapons smiling.

the two began to laugh and looked to Oscar, who was looking pale.

"I think we broke him" Ilia giggled

"Yeah..." Ruby agreed

.

.

.

* * *

Jaune and Flynt are walking along the paths outside of Beacon. they walked around and Jaune remembered all the things he had the others have done. He missed those days, as did everyone else.

"What do you think of her" Flynt asked

this caused Jaune to break from remembering his past. he looked to Flynt. "Who?" He asked

Flynt sighs "you know who," Flynt said

"Yang has a good heart. she always has" Jaune replied

"A good heart hm? I've noticed you staring at that good heart" Flynt Chuckled

Jaune shook his head and looked back to Flynt "There's no time for that. the Dark Brother is coming, Flynt. I looked into his eyes. How many men do we have in the South to fight him? 10,000? Less?" Jaune asked

they continued to walk around and when they neared the end of the path, Arslan is standing along the path looking at the ocean.

"Speaking of good hearts, Arslan Atlan," Flynt said

Arslan turns to looks at the two

"Ser Flynt, Lord Arc" Arslan greeted

"King Arc, isn't it? No? That doesn't sound right. King Jaune?" Flynt asked with a smile

"It doesn't matter" Jaune replied

the two chuckled at the blonde

"so, Jaune, how are you enjoying the City?" Arslan asked

"Beacon has changed a lot, Yang seems to be the choice for Queen," Jaune said

Arslan nodded "yes, she was. We chose her, Just like your people chose you" Arslan replied

"trust me if My sister had arrived sooner they would have picked her instead" Jaune replied

"I don't think so" Arslan replied "You lead a battle that you would have lost in all odd but you did it to save your people, you showed that you were a great leader. They chose you because they believed in you"

Jaune nodded

"I serve Yang because I want to serve her. Because I believe in her" Arslan said

Flynt turned to Jaune "You'll forgive me if I switch sides?" he asked

Jaune just rolled his eyes and snickered

* * *

.

.

.

the Children of Salem waited as the Vale army is arriving at the beaches of the Island of Beacon. Children are delivering gold and food to the Army. There are carts and men that haven't made it into the city gates yet. Hazel Reinhart was supervising the procession. a Soldier comes riding on a warthog.

"All of the gold is safely on the Boats"

"Good" Hazel replied "We need to get the last of these wagons over before nightfall. If the Dragon Queen hears about this, we won't have time for an ambush"

"With your permission, flogging stragglers have a marked effect on mobility," Said the leader of the Children of Salem, a Woman known as Fillas

"that won't be necessary" Hazel grumbled

Fillas clearly disappointed. She turns and rides off back to the line of soldiers. Hazel turns to the trees that stand on a hill over the beach, Hazel pauses and strains to hear a noise far in the distance.

"What is it, sir?" A soldier asked

"Listen"

high pitched war cries are heard beyond the hill in the distance. Both Hazel and Fillas takes off to warn their soldiers

"ready the guns! get ready!" Hazel cried

The men jump into action and start arming themselves. The Vale army gets the formation to repel the invading horde. Vale gunners line up behind their Warthogs. The horde is drawing closer. Yangs Army comes riding over the hill with their guns and weapons ready. There are a thousand of them or more.

Hazel takes off his coat and readies to some dust. Fillas is yelling orders to the men. then that's when they heard the roar of something coming. that's when they all see it. Hazel and Fillas look to see three Dragons flying over the hill. Yang is riding on Raven and looking angry at all of them.

"Burn 'em," Yang said

Raven and the others breathe fire into the first line of soldiers. The men burst into flames and start screaming. Hazel looks on in shock. A flanking group of Yang's soldiers ride over the flames through the hole created by Drogon and start cutting men down. Fillas attempts to issue orders to the men.

"Hold the line!" Fillas orders

The main force crashes into Vale Soldiers. Men on both sides are being slaughtered. A second wave rides in.

The Vale gunners fire back and many men are killed. Yang circle's around and Raven shoots flames across the battlefield. She steers Raven again down the Beachside and Tai spews flames and destroys the boats along the road. they explode into pieces, flags, and parts are flying through the air. Hazel is looking at the Boats in astonishment

A group of archers break from the main battle and follow Hazel and Fillas. they line their men up to counter the army.

"Fire!" Hazel orders

the Vale soldiers fire at Yang and her Dragons. Dia loops around shoots flames at the men. Hazel runs from the attack with some other men.

Fillas sees the dragon and began to shoot it with a dust canon. Hazel makes his way to Fillas.

"We need to Focus Fire on those Dragons!" Hazel cries

"There's another Dust Canon near the beach! get to it and let's take the demons down!" Fillas cried.

Hazel nodded and ran to the Dust Canon, but a Soldier on Yang's side with two swords charges Hazel. Hazel blocks the attacks with his Aura, Hazel then punches the man into a spike, killing him. Hazel keeps heading for the Canon and sees one of his soldiers stab a bandit through his back, he also sees some of his men running while on fire. Hazle hears another roar and looks up to see Tai above him and blows fire on the remaining men and warthogs. Hazel looks to see a gas building up and the warthogs exploded. sending Hazel flying. He gets back up to see the destruction the three dragons, as well as the army, have done in such a short time. He looks to the Dust Canon but it is taken out by flames. Hazel then looks to see Fillas still firing at the dragons but she is then shot in the heart and then shot again, she falls to the ground and dies. Hazel looks around and realizes that they have lost. He gets up and is then surrounded by soldiers, Bandits, and Huntsmen. Hazel knows he can't win. so he surrenders.

A group of Bandits is escorting captured soldiers to where Yang and Raven are awaiting the prisoners. Yang addresses the captured soldiers.

"I know what Salem and her council have told you, that I've come to destroy your cities, burn down your homes, murder you and orphan your children. That's her, not me. I'm not here to murder. All I want to destroy is the wheel that is rolled over rich and poor to the benefit of no one but the Salems of the world. I offer you a choice. kneel and join me. Together we will leave the world a better place than we found it, or refuse and die" Yang told the soldiers

A few men kneel to the ground, while most remain standing. Raven roars and moves closer to the men. now almost all the men quickly kneel while a few still remain standing. Hazel stands as well. Yang recognizes him.

"Step forward Hazel Reinhart" Yang ordered

Hazel takes several steps towards her and stands in front of the kneeling men.

"You won't kneel?"

"I already have a queen," Hazel said

"I respect that. Even if it's the Wrong Queen" Yang replied "I meant what I said. I gave you and Option, and here it is" Yang said

Raven flew down and stood behind Yang bit looked at Hazel

"Hazel Reinhart, I, Yang of House Xiao-Long, First of my name, Breaker of Chains and Mother of Dragons, sentence you to die"

As soon as she said that, Raven draws a deep breath and begins spewing dragon fire at the man. He is instantly engulfed in flames and collapses into ash after a few seconds later. Yang nods and looks to the soldier, now all are kneeling.

* * *

.

.

.

Jaune is standing on the edge of a cliff looking towards the ocean. Dia roars and flies over him with Yang on her back. Dia lands next to Jaune and walks towards him. Dia opens her jaws and roars in Jaune's face. Dia creeps closer until she is inches from Jaune. Jaune removes gauntlets and slowly extends his hand toward Dia. Dia lowers her head and allows Jaune to touch her. Yang looks to see Jaune petting Dia, She's surprised and steps down from her mount. Dia turns and flies away.

"They're beautiful, aren't they?" Yang said

Jaune kept staring at the dragons as they flew over the ocean, "yes, they are. Gorgeous beasts" Jaune said

"They're not beasts to me. No matter how big they get, how terrifying to everyone else, they're my children" Yang said with a smile

Jaune looked to Yang, "You weren't gone long"

she turns back to Jaune, "No, not really"

"And?"

"And I have fewer enemies today than I did yesterday"

Jaune pauses and doesn't say anything.

"You feel different about that?" Yang asks

"No, but I still don't like it..." Jaune replied

Yang turns and starts walking towards Beacon and Jaune follows.

"How many men did your army kill taking Arktown back from the Tyrian? or the Faunas you killed beyond the wall in Menagerie?" Yang asked

"Thousands I'm sure," Yang asked

"We both want to help people. We can only help them from a position of strength. Sometimes strength is terrible. When you first came here Flynt said you took a knife in the heart for your people, what did he mean?" Yang asked

"That's a story for later if you don't mind," Jaune said

Yang nodded "fine, but you better tell me later Vomit boy," Yang said

Jaune nodded his head, and they continued heading to beacon.

* * *

.

.

.

The Hybrid army is seen heading away from the walls of Menagerie and then they disappear as a purple smoke flows over them and they arrive in Vert. A group of riders and the dark brother are on top of an outcrop watching the Hybrid's file past him. the dark Brother peers in a direction as he feels he is being watched.

Oscar's eyes are pure green and they wash back to their normal color. He's in the office of Nora and the others are surrounding him.

"Get a message to Jaune! he needs to know" Oscar told them, Nora nodded and headed to get a message to Jaune and the others.


	3. Vert

within Beacon and inside Yang's throne room, sat Yang herself, Jaune, Winter, Cinder, Kali, Whitley, Weiss, Neptune, Arslan, Sage, Qrow, and Flynt. they all sat as Jaune and Yang had read a letter that Nora had sent them.

Jaune just sighed

"I thought almost everyone who we made friends at beacon with was dead..." Jaune said

Yang looked at him "I'm happy for us, but for some reason, you don't look happy, Why?" Yang asked

"Oscar saw the Dark Brother and his army marching just close to Vert's borders. If they make it past the border then we're more then screwed, we're fucked" Jaune told her

"But the borders have magic laced in them! It's kept them out for thousands of years!" Sage cried

"The Dark Brother gave humanity Magic, so he can break it," Qrow told him

"I need to go home," Jaune said,

"but you said you don't have enough men!" Yang cried

"We'll fight with the men we have Unless you'll join us," Jaune asked

"And give Beacon to Salem? As soon as I march away she marches in!" Yang yelled

"Perhaps not," Winter told them, "Salem thinks the Gods are gone, What if we prove her wrong?" Winter told them

"I don't think she'll come to see the hybrid army at my invitation," Jaune said

"So bring them to her" Qrow suggested

"I thought that was what we are trying to avoid," Yang asked

Winter shook her head "We don't have to bring the whole army. Only one soldier" Winter told them

Flynt then looked at Jaune "Is that possible?" Flynt asked

"The first Hybrid I ever saw snuck into fort Petra from beyond the Wall, and no other hybrid was there to command it, neither was the dark brother," Jaune told Flynt

"Bring one of these things down to Vale and show her the truth then," Winter said

"But anything you bring back will be useless unless Salem grants us an audience and is somehow convinced not to murder us the moment we set foot in Vale," Cinder told them "The only person she listens to his herself, but I may be able to make her listen to me"

"and how would you do that?" Yang asked

they all looked to Neptune, he looked at them and sighed, "I can smuggle you in" Neptune told Cinder

"Well, it will all be for shit if we don't have one of these hybrids," Yang told them

"Fair point. How do you propose to find one?" Kali asked

Jaune then just sighs

Arslan spoke up "With the queen's permission I'll go and take one," Arslan told them, Yang just looks at Arslan with worry, "You asked me to get Weiss so I did. Let me do this, Allow me to serve you" she told Yang

"The silver hands will help us. They know the Hybrids better than anyone" Jaune told them

"They won't follow Arslan," Flynt told him

"They won't have to," Jaune told him

"oh no! You can't lead a raid into Vert! You're King of Arktown!" Flynt cried

"but I'm the only one here who fought them! I'm the only one here who knows them!" Jaune yelled

Yang looked at Jaune with worry and anger

"I haven't given you permission to leave yet Jaune!" She cried

"With respect Yang, I don't need your permission. I am a King. And I'll be there for my people and I'll do this no matter what" Jaune told her

Yang looked angry at Jaune but Jaune stood his ground

Yang sighed "Fine...Just come back safe Vomit-boy" Yang told him

"I always do," he told her.

Arslan then stood up, "so there's the plan, but I think we should head to Arktown then head to the borders," Arslan said

"that's fine, besides we need some of our best fighters with us" Jaune replied

Two Bullheads are sitting on the platforms surrounded by two groups of men. Arslan places his sword and a case of Moonstone into the Bullhead. Sage walks down the beach and stands next to her.

"You may not believe it, but I've missed you. Nobody makes jokes quite like you. Not even Qrow" Sage chuckled

"it's was good coming back for a while, and now I have to leave again... what a bummer" Arslan giggled

Sage laughed with her. He looked to her and she looked back.

"come back safe, The Queen needs you" Sage replied

"I will, I promise," Arslan said with a smile.

Jaune stands in front of Yang, they both looked at each other with smiles

"If I don't return at least you won't have to deal with the king of ArkTown" Jaune chuckled

Yang just smiled, "aw, but I've grown attached to him," Yang said to Jaune

Jaune looked and Yang with a smile, they looked at each other without saying a word for a full two minutes. Jaune broke from their gaze

"I wish you good fortune in the wars to come, Yang" Jaune said

Yang nods at Jaune and he turns and walks to the head of the Bullhead. most of the Arc soldiers board it and the Bullheads takes off. Yang and Weiss watched as they left the beach.

* * *

Jaune, Arslan, and Flynt land in ArkTown. Jaune looks up at the Castle and sees Nora, Ruby, Sun, Neon, Oscar, and Ilia waiting for them. They get off and Ruby uses her semblance to hug Jaune, who almost falls, but he hugs back, Flynt and Neon Hug tightly, Arslan introduces herself to the others, and Sun and Jaune hug as well.

"it's good to see you Jaune! Welcome back!" Ruby said

"it's good to see you to Ruby, but we can't stay for long as you know, I'm here to pick up Sun and Nora" Jaune said

"right, why can't I come through?" Ruby asked

"same for me? I mean I had fought them as well, Besides Nora's pregnant" Ilia said

"Ruby, if the dark brother knows you have silver eyes, he'll take you out first, and Ilia, Weiss is with Yang and Nora's coming with me, so I'm putting you in charge, and the last answer is, Nora can handle herself and I'm only taking her with only to man the makeshift border the White fang and Silver hand have put up" Jaune told them

they agreed reluctantly and Nora and Sun got on the Bullhead with Jaune, Arslan, and Flynt. the second Bullhead stayed unloading all the mined Moonstone from Beacon.

* * *

.

.

.

Mercury, Sienna, Jaune, Flynt, Arslan, Nora, and Sun sit at a table. Jaune told Mercury all about his plan.

"Isn't your job to talk him out of stupid fucking ideas like this?" Mercury asked Flynt

"I've been failing at that job, lately" Flynt Sighed

"How many men did you bring?" Sienna asked

Jaune looks around the table.

"Not enough" Jaune replied "We were hoping you two and some of your men could help" Arslan replied

"I'll be staying behind as well as Nora," Flynt said

Mercury nods his head and he turns to look at Jaune.

"You really want to go out there again? face those things again?" Mercury asked

Jaune nods his head

"Well, You're not the only ones," Sienna said

"also seems your not the first to come back from the dead" Mercury told Jaune

everyone became confused but the raiding party walk down to the cells.

"My scouts found them a mile south of the Wall. Said they were on their way here" Sienna told Jaune

They all take a look into the cells. It is occupied by Roman Torchwick, Glynda Goodwitch, and Lyanna Blackraider.

"Roman!? Ms. Goodwitch?" Jaune cried

Roman pulls a blanket tight around himself and sits up from the table he was laying on.

"They want to go too," Mercury said

"We don't want to go, we have to. the light brother told us the great war is coming" Glynda replied

"Roman, is that really you?" Jaune asked again

Roman sits up from a dark corner.

"Hey kid, I hardly recognized you" Roman replied "They won't give me anything to drink down here. I haven't been feeling like myself" Roman chuckled

Glynda chuckled, "here we all are, at the edge of the world. At the same moment. Heading in the same direction for the same reason" Glynda told them

"Our reasons are different" Flynt told her

"It doesn't matter what we think our reasons are" she replied to him "There's a greater purpose at work and we serve it together whether we know it or not. We may take the steps but-"

"For fuck's sake, will you shut your mouth," Roman told her "Are we coming with you or not?"

"Don't you want to know what we're doing?" Sun asked

"Is it worse than sitting in a freezing cell waiting to die?" Lyanna asked

"She's right. We're all on the same side" Jaune told them

"How can we be?" Sun asked

"We're all breathing" Jaune replied

Mercury hands the cell keys to Jaune and he opens the door and lets the men out.

* * *

.

.

.

The guards open the makeshift gate and the raiding party consisting of Jaune, Mercury, Sienna, Arslan, Sun, Roman, Lyanna, and Glynda stand at the edge of the borders to Vert. There is a blizzard raging and snow blows over the tundra. Jaune looks back at the party and the men glance at each other. Roman drinks from a flask. Jaune looks back into Vert and the men begin marching into the wild. A group of White Fang pulls a sled loaded with equipment behind the raiding party. The men disappear into the white of the blizzard...


	4. Hateful 8

Yang and Wiess sat around and drank together as they watched the sunset "this is what every Queen wanted huh? Or Hero wanted" Weiss asked Yang

"I don't want to be a hero. Heroes do stupid things and they die. my mother, my father, and now Jaune, they all try to outdo each other of who can do the stupidest, bravest thing" Yang said sadly

Wiess looked at Yang with a cocked eyebrow "I find it interesting that you name all these "heroes", your Father, your Mother, and even Jaune, they all followed you, all loved you as a leader but Jaune, he loves you for you" Wiess told her

"Your an idiot or just blind, Jaune's not in love with me," Yang said

"Oh, my mistake," Weiss told her and took a drink of her beer, "I suppose he stares at you longingly for different reasons?" Weiss chuckled

"If I wasn't half drunk I would punch you," Yang told her

* * *

.

.

.

The raiding party consisting of Jaune, Mercury, Sienna, Sun, Roman, Lyanna, Glynda, and several White-Fang are ranging into Vert. The men walk through the now frozen valley filled with frozen trees. The White-Fang are pulling a sled loaded with gear and provisions. The men are climbing a steep mountain covered in snow.

Sun was walking but he was shivering and his teeth were chattering

"Are you all right?"

Sun turned to his right to see Jaune

"Never seen snow before, Lived all my life in Vacuo" Sun replied

"Beautiful, eh?" Jaune asked

"wouldn't say that," Sun said

"How do you live down here? How do you keep your balls from freezing off?" Sun asked

before Jaune could say anything Mercury came up to Suns left

"You have to keep moving. That's the secret. Walking is good, fighting is better, fucking is best"

"Though I wouldn't try to get with Arslan or Sienna, Trust me, They'll kill you before you drop your pants" Jaune chuckled

Sun Walked ahead and Jaune and Mercury were beside each other. Mercury looks to Jaune as they continue to walk.

"Ya know, Smart people don't come down here looking for the dead" Mercury told him

"well, guess that makes me crazy huh?" Jaune replied

"So, you meet with Yang huh? And?" Mercury replied

"She'll fight beside us" Jaune replied "but I'm gonna have to call her Queen after the war is won"

"You spent too much time with us and now you don't like kneeling" Mercury replied "Adam was a great man, a proud man. The king beyond the wall never kneeled. How many of his people died for his pride?" Mercury asked

Jaune nodded his head in sadness. The raiding party was marching single file across the frozen tundra. Roman stops to button up his coat more. then Mercury approached him.

"Been awhile Roman" Mercury replied

"Fuck off" Roman scoffed

"I heard you were dead? Jaune also seemed pretty surprised to see you alive as well" Mercury said

"Oh I died alright, then the Blonde brought me back," Roman said pointing to Goodwitch

Mercury nodded, "Well, seems you and Jaune have a lot in common"

Roman looked to Mercury, then to Jaune and then back to Mercury.

"the kid died to huh?" Roman asked

Mercury nodded.

Lyanna walked and found herself next to Jaune

"so your Jaune Arc, Roman, and Glynda have told me a lot of things about you," Lyanna told him

Jaune looked to her and gave her a small smile, "all good things I hope" Jaune replied

"Tell me? how did a Bastard become the King of the south in Vale?" Lyanna asked

"as soon as you tell me how a Headmaster of a Huntsmen school is Really the Queen of a whole country" Jaunr replied

Lyanna chuckled "Ok, ok, you got me there, but I'm sure our Journeys not over yet. even yours"

"I've died once already, when I think about it Death just seems a bit better then what I've seen," Jaune told her

"That may be true, but it takes a strong person to keep on going despite the hardships," Lyanna told him "Like you, You're strong, but you have sad eyes"

"there's a reason for that..." Jaune told her

Meanwhile, Arslan walked up next to Sun and looked at him and he looked back to her

"Ya know I'm surprised you made it this far Sun" Arslan said

"well, It's been a long road and I've been lucky" Sun replied

"so, You and Yang's sister, when did that happen?" Arslan asked with a smirk

"I have no idea what you're talking about!" Sun cried

Arslan chuckled "I can see it in your eyes, the way you look at each other, the way she wanted to go when she heard you were coming with us," Arslan told him "I've seen that look many times"

"yeah... well don't tell Yang just yet, Ruby wants to surprise her" Sun sighed

"well let's just hope you can face the Queen" Arslan chuckled

"well, Yang may be crazy strong, but so is Ruby, maybe Ruby won't let her boyfriend get hurt to badly" Sun replied

Arslan laughed "How did a crazy fucker like you live this long?" she asked with a giggle

Sun smiled "I'm good at killing people"

back in the middle of the line, Jaune and Glynda are walking together.

"You look like him," Glynda said

"Who's that?"

"Your father. I suppose you favor him more than your mother"

"You knew him?" Jaune asked

"Of course I did. He was one of the most Skilled Huntsmen in our year" Glynda said "Your friend, Mercury, told me Maria brought you back, that true?" she asked him

He nodded

"Then we both serve the same god," Glynda said

"I serve my friends" Jaune replied

"They didn't raise you from the dead. the Light Brother did" Glynda replied

Jaune sighed "The light brother never spoke to me. I don't know anything about him. I don't know what he wants from me" Jaune told her

"He wants you alive"

"Why?"

"I don't know"

"That's all anyone can tell me" Jaune scoffed "I don't know. So what's the point in serving a god that we don't know what he wants"

"I think about that all the time. I don't think it's our purpose to understand one thing. We're soldiers. We have to know what we're fighting for" Glynda replied "I'm not fighting so some man or woman I barely know can sit on a throne and rule"

"So what are you fighting for?" Jaune asked

"Life. Death is the enemy. The first enemy and the last" she replied

"But, we all die"

Glynda smiled and chuckled "The enemy always wins. And we still need to fight him. That's all I know"

Jaune nodded and sighed, Glynda could see that he was thinking about this a lot.

"You and I won't find much joy while we're here. But we can keep others alive. We can defend those who can't defend themselves" Glynda said

"I am the Sword in the darkness" Jaune said "that what Ozpin told me, maybe he's right, maybe he's wrong. but I know I can't die again yet" Jaune replied

"Maybe we don't need to understand any more than that. Maybe that's enough" Glynda told him

Jaune nodded "Maybe that's enough"

Later on, as the party was walking, Glynda stops and looks into the distance. There is a steep mountain ascending into the clouds in the distance.

"That's what I saw in my dream," Glynda said pointing towards the mountain. "A mountain like an arrowhead"

"you sure?" Lyanna asked

Glynda nods her head, "yes, I'm sure"

"We're getting close," Jaune said "I can feel it"

The men start walking towards the base of the mountain and stop to set up camp for the night. they would hike the rest of the way tomorrow.


	5. End of the Road

the raiding party had woke up to see that there was a blizzard, it was so thick you couldn't see 20 feet away. they marched through the storm and headed up the mountain to get where they needed to. the snow stuck to their hairs and their clothes. then Sun stopped and signaled the others to stop,

"what is it Sun?" yelled over the wind

"do you see it?" Sun said pointing ahead of them

Jaune looked ahead where Sun was pointing but he couldn't see anything, then the wind blew again and he saw a figure of a four-legged creature.

"what is it?" Jaune asked

"looks like a Beowulf but it's too small and sleek," Sun said

then they heard a roar. it wasn't a Beowulf nor was it an Ursa. they looked to see the figure coming at them. then it disappeared.

"Weapons!" Jaune yelled

He pulled out Croceas Mors, Sun took out his Numb-chucks, Mercury readied his sword and loaded his feet, Sienna took out her Whip and dagger, Arslan took her sword out, Lyanna pulled out her greatsword, Roman loaded his Cane, Glynda then took out her crop, and the White-Fang soldiers with their weapons. They waited and waited, but nothing came.

Glynda put her Crop away, and then a pair jaws wrapped themselves around her ribs and She was dragged into the ground.

"Ms. Goodwitch!" "Glynda!" cried Jaune and Lyanna

Jaune swung his sword at the beast but it let go of her and swiped Jaune away. Lyanna swung her Sword down onto it, making a deep gash, but it rammed her away, Roman shot at it with fire dust bullets, it roared in pain as it was set ablaze. The Beast, however, turned its attention back to Glynda and bit her foot and began to drag her away. Jaune grabbed his sword and stabbed the beast in the head and it died.

When it was all over, Lyanna and Sienna tended to Glynda and everyone else looked to what attacked them. It was a Bear. a Dead Bear. its eyes were that of a Grimm but it had brown fur and some rib bones showed.

"Monty, look at this thing" Arslan cried

"guess it's not just human and Faunas," Mercury said looking to Jaune.

they saw the bites on Glynda had dug deep into her body.

"We need to head back! Glynda's aura can't heal all these wounds!" Lyanna cried

Glynda grabbed Lyanna's hand, "n-no! we need to keep going!" Glynda cried "or else all that we came for will be nothing!" Glynda grabbed.

Jaune looked to Glynda, "are you sure?" he asked

"yes. I'm sure" Glynda told him

He nodded and they wrapped her wounds and continued to walk. they went up the side of another mountain, and that when they heard something.

Mercury stopped them and told Jaune to Follow him. they walked slowly to the edge and peeked over it, there they say a Chieftain leading a group of Hybrids in a single line.

"wheres the rest of them?" Jaune asked

"If we stick around, we'll find out" Mercury replied, "got a plan?"

"Yeah, but it's not the best one," Jaune said

the Chieftain walked and walked until it saw something. it was a small fire with blankest around it. It walked to the fire as the Hybrids stayed where they were. The Chieftain studied the fire and then Jaune and the party burst out and attacked them, Jaune swung at the Chieftain but it dodged the attack and pulled out an Axe and swung at Jaune, but he blocked with his sword. Two White-Fang soldiers were killed by being stabbed by a five Hybrids. Lyanna cut the head off a Hybrid and Roman lit two Hybrids on fire, he was then grabbed from behind and pulled down to the ground, another Hybrid lifted a broken sword and raised it to kill Roman but it was cut in half by a whip. Roman then broke off the Hybrid's dead arms and then got up and smashed its skull in. Jaune dodged another swing of the Chieftain and Jaune used the opportunity and stabbed the Chieftain in the chest and it shattered into pieces and the other Hybrids dropped dead as well. All except one.

It screeched at them, they all circled the Hybrid. its Flesh on its stomach was gone, all you could see was its spine and ribs.

Mercury just looked at it and sheathed his sword. he then kicked it in the face sending it onto it's back, Sun and Arslan jumped on it to keep it down. it then made a hellish high pitch scream, Roman covered it's head and tied it's limbs together. there was a rumble in the distance. Jaune looked on the horizon to see clouds gathering and mist heading to their direction. Jaune then went to Sienna,

"get to the border and send a message to Yang!" Jaune told her

"I'm not leaving you all here to die!" Sienna cried

"go! your the fastest!" Jaune cried

Sienna was reluctant but she began to take off as the other ran as well in the opposite direction.

Jaune and the others ran as fast as they could, Sun looked back to see an Army of Hybrids running after them, he couldn't see and end to them. They kept running and they arrived at a frozen lake, as they were a few feet onto it, the Ice cracked.

"Stop!" Arslan cried

everyone stopped but they looked back to see the Hybrid army coming closer. They resume running and were heading to a small patch of land in the middle of the frozen lake, One White-Fang soldier lagged behind and he was then tackled by a couple of Hybrids. The Ice gave out and it cracked all around the Island, Luckily, Jaune, Mercury, Sun, Lyanna, Glynda, Roman, Arslan, Lyanna and the two remaining White-Fang soldiers made it to the Island.

They looked as saw that they have been surrounded around all sides of the lake.

"what do we do kid?" Roman asked,

"pry that Sienna makes it to the border..." Jaune replied

they were at the end of the road here...


	6. My Queen

Sienna made it to the Border and banged on the gate, she waited for it to open and she fell to her knees, Flynt and Nora ran out to her and wrapped her in a blanket,

"the others!? where are the others!?" Flynt cried

"c-c-call the-the d-dragon q-q-queen!" Sienna croaked "t-they need h-help!"

Nora looked to the guards, "get a fire going! and bring me a Warthog! Now!" Nora ordered

Nora needed to get to the nearest town and Call Yang, or else Jaune and the others are dead.

* * *

.

.

.

Jaune and the others woke up to see that they were still surrounded by the Hybrid Army. Roman heard the growling of the Hybrid that they had captured, He goes to check on it and sees it's still tied up. Lyanna went to check up on Glynda to see her still asleep.

"Glynda" Lyanna said

she shook Glynda but there was no response. Lyanna saw red on Glynda's outfit and opened it up when she did, she saw that the wounds had reopened, causing her to bleed out, and thanks to the cold, she froze to death as well.

Lyanna sighed, "She's gone," Lyanna told them sadly.

Jaune and the others looked down in sorrow and Roman pulled out his flask and took a drink. Jaune grabbed it out of his hand and poured it on Glynda

"We need to burn her body. Don't want her coming back as one of them" Jaune told them

Roman nodded and pulled out his lighter and lit the Body of Glynda Goodwitch on fire. Lyanna prayed and everyone watched. Jaune walked away and looked around. He looked to see four masked Chieftains and the Dark Brother all on black whispy horses.

Arslan approached next to Jaune.

"We'll all freeze soon," She told him "hopefully not soon"

Jaune nodded and he kept looking at the hybrid Army. Arslan did as well.

"When you killed that that small group's leader they all fell"

"maybe he's the one who turned them" Jaune replied

"well if that's the case then we can just kill the other leaders and then it'll all be over right?"

"no, we need to take the hybrid back with us. Right now, Yang is our only chance" he replied

"no, there's another" Lyanna said as she walked up to them. She then pointed her greatsword at the Dark Brother.

"kill him, he turned them all, so we kill him, we end this war," Lyanna told them

Jaune shook his head, "you don't understand, it's not that simple..." Jaune replied.

Hours have passed and they kept waiting on the Island. Roman got bored and headed to the edge of the Island and looked at the Hybrids. They just stood there and waited until it was safe for them to cross and Kill them. He picked up a rock and then threw it at one Hybrid. The rock hit the Hybrids decomposing head, knocking off the jaw, Yet there was still no reaction. Jaune and the others saw this but just let it happen, they were too bored to complain.

"Dumb son of a bitch," Roman said

He picked up another rock, this one was heavier than the last one but he was still gonna throw it. He pulled his arm back and with his strength threw the rock. However, Roman aimed too high and the rock came back and it the ice, bouncing off it until it slid right to the Hybrids Feet. Roman and the others saw this and looked in Horror. The Hybrid noticed the Rock and saw that the Ice around the Island was now solid.

"Oh Fuuck" Roman said to himself

the Hybrid walked onto the ice, not falling in and heading straight for the group. More Hybrids slowly made their way to the group, Jaune unsheathed Croceas Mors, Arslan took out her dagger and sword, Sun formed his Bo-Staff, Roman cocked his Cane and took Glyndas Crop, Mercury cocked his shoes and took his sword out, Lyanna readied her greatsword and set it ablaze with Fire Dust, and the two remaining White-Fang soldiers took out their a Gun and two Moonsteel Daggers.

The Hybrids came closer and closer, Roman was not a man of waiting for a threat to kill him. So he shot the Hybrid that was closest to the rest. They Hybrid fell back and the others began to run at the group. Jaune cut one in Half, while Arslan kicked one into another one and stabbed them both, Roman hit one with the Crop and shot a couple with his cane, sending them back and making some holes in the frozen lake. Mercury Kicked two and shot and turned to stab another in the head, killing it. Arslan took out some more with her Dagger, However one Managed to get behind her and grab her, She fought with it so she could get a chance to kill it but it was no use. Then a Bo-Staff entered the back of its head and sun pushed it away, Arslan nodded at him and he nodded back, Sun kicked and hit a couple of Hybrids on the heads, causing them to go down for a while or just push them back. One of the White-Fang soldiers Shot at the Hybrids but to many came at him, he was tackled and Ripped to shreds. Lyanna Stabbed a Hybrid causing it to erupt into flames and set a couple of others on fire. Jaune grabbed the Captured Hybrid and dragged it back further into the Island.

"Move Back! Move back!" Jaune cried

The others listened and it gave them room to fight openly. Mercury stabbed one Hybrid in the chest, Killing it but he was tackled by a pack of them. He headbutted one-off and used his feet to kick off another but he was then tripped onto his back and being dragged into one of the holes in the lake.

"Help Me!" Mercury Cried

Jaune stabbed a Hybrid in the back and cut off another's head. Roman kept firing shots but he ran out of bullets, he used both Crop and Cane to hit the Hybrids back. Mercury was trying to fight his way back but was still on his back being dragged into the Lake, He looked up to see one Hybrid about to stab him with an Axe but it was killed by Arslan and Sun hit the other two off of Mercury's feet. The second White-Fang soldier moved the Hybrid more back before getting attacked by two Hybrids, he killed the first one but the second one pushed him back onto a Steep edge of the Island, Jaune turned around to kill it, but when he did the Soldier was falling off the edge of the Island and into a horde of Hybrids, bringing him down and cutting him open. Jaune looked to see the new horde looking at him and trying to climb the edge. Jaune looked and moved back slowly, only to pump his back with Mercury's, the two looked at each other before resuming fighting. Jaune raised his sword up, ready to kill the Hybrids when the made their way up.

Then a huge roar was heard and Jaune ducked. Fire spit from the air and burned the Hybrids in an Instant. They all looked to the sky to see Yang Riding on Raven, with Tai and Dia flying in and burning the other Hybrids. Yang landed Raven down onto the Island and the others got on with the captive Hybrid, Jaune was holding a few backs and Arslan was about to get on. Jaune cut one in half and then sliced another head clean off.

"Jaune!" Arslan cried

Jaune turned to see them getting ready to leave, Jaune turned back to where he last saw the Dark Brother and saw a Chieftain handed him a spear. Jaune realized what he was planning. The Dark Brother threw the spear in the air and Yang and Jaune's eyes followed it as it pierced into Tai's neck. The Gold and White Dragon fell out of the sky and crash-landed into the frozen lake. It's body slowly falling into the lake. Yang was saddened to see one of her children die.

Jaune got out of his shock and Turned to the Dark Brother in anger. Jaune began to walk to him but The Dark Brother was given another spear, Jaune saw he was Aiming for Yang and Raven, He turned around and ran back to them

"GO! GO NOW!" Jaune cried

He cut his way to Yang and was almost there when he was tackled into the frozen lake by two Hybrids.

Jaune was in the frozen lake and swam up he was out of the hole to see the dragon take off into the sky and dodge the spear. Jaune got out and the cold hit him hard. He grabbed Croceas Mors and readied to fight again. Five Hybrids came rushing at him, He was about to swing when he was suddenly picked off the ground by a large claw. Dia the Dragon and rescued him and was flying him back to the borders.

The dark Brother watched as they took off. he signaled the Hybrids to form up and prepare to take out Tai the dragon's dead body.

* * *

.

.

.

Jaune's eyes slowly opened and he looked around to see Yang Sitting and waiting for him. she looked at him with her lavender eyes.

"hey" was all she said

"hey" Jaune replied

He slowly sat up, he looked around to see he was inside a room, but it wasn't his. He noticed his shirt and armor was off.

"are we in Beacon?" Jaune asked

"yeah, my room," Yang told him

Jaune looked at Yang and saw the sadness in her eyes. He knew how she felt about her dragons.

"Yang, I'm so sorry about Tai" Jaune replied

Yang nodded her head, "I am sad about Tai, But I was more scared I was gonna lose you" Yang told him

She moved her hand to his exposed chest and touched his scars.

"Flynt had told me the whole story about your scars and how Maria brought you back..." Yang said

Jaune nodded, "Yang" Jaune called

she looked at him

"I can't really kneel right now, but I'm glad to call you my friend. And my Queen" Jaune told her

Yang looks surprised for a while but she smiled and nodded. "I hope I deserve this" Yang replied

Jaune grabbed her hand and nodded, "you do" Jaune told her.


	7. Vale Meeting

Sage, Qrow, and Neptune stand on the deck of the Airship. looking at the now bigger city of Vale. Sage joins Jaune, Arslan, Weiss, and Arslan on the other side of the deck.

"How many people live here?" Arslan asked

"A million, give or take" Sage replied

"That's more people than the entire South crammed into that. Why would anyone want to live that way?" Weiss asked

"There's more work in the city," Sage told her

Down in the cargo hold, Roman descends down and looks at the only crate in the hold. He walks to it carefully and stops at a crate. He gives one knock, and the Hybrid screeches in a frenzy, shaking his crate prison. Satisfied that the Hybris still lives, Roman turns and exits.

"So where are we meeting?" Jaune asked

"Cinder told us to meet in the Vytal Stadium" Sage told him

Jaune nodded

Salem and Watts stand in a royal chamber.

"Why isn't she with them?" Salem asked

"I'm afraid I don't know, Your Grace. No one has seen her" Watts replied

"And the rest of them?" Salem asked

"They're on their way to the Stadium now"

"Including the Bastard?" Salem asked

Watts nodded "Yes, Your Grace"

Salem and Watts walk outside, ready to leave. Salem turned to Watts

"If anything goes wrong, kill the Dragon bitch first, then the bastard who calls himself king" Salem ordered

Watts nodded and they headed for the Stadium

Jaune, Sage, Arslan, Qrow, and Flynt walk ahead of their guards. Lyanna, Wiess, Neptune, and Roman are further back.

Vale guards approach them as they land

"This was a dangerous city," Sage said

"Maybe it still is," Arslan said

"We've been sent to escort you all to the meeting," Said the head Guard

Salem's guards part, clearing the path. Sage nods to Jaune, who takes the lead. The Xiao-Long all move forward, followed by the rest. Roman and Lyanna with the wagon that was Holding the Hybrid managed to catch up with the rest. they loaded onto the bullheads and airships to head to the Stadium.

they finally made it to the Stadium. Roman attends to the Crate transporting the Hybrid. He looks to see the Vale Guards eyeing it.

"Anyone touches it, I'll kill you first," Roman said and he sat on the Crate, Cane in hand and pulled out a cigar and lit it. Taking a deep puff of it.

The party enters the Stadium. Salem's banners decorate the walls, and the stage has been furnished with open tents for the summit. Everyone files in, Vale Guards to the right, a small group of Southerners to the left along with the Xiao-Long Army

"I left this shit city because I didn't want to die in it. Am I going to die in this shit city?" Roman asked

"You might. But let's hope not" Lyanna said

Salem enters with Watts. Jaune and Salem exchange glances. So do Neptune and Watts. Salem then sees the Mistral army walk in and glances at Cinder. Winter, Whitley, and Penny arrive too their right with the Atlsat Army. Winter sees Qrow, Qrow sees her back and smiles, Winter smiled at her real father and was going to talk to him after this.

Salem looks around "Where is she?" She asked

"She'll be here soon" Sage replied

"Didn't travel with you?" Salem asked

"No" Sage replied

Everyone waits. Then, they hear a screech. Salem and Watts stand to watch the dragon arrive. Raven lands powerfully next to the stage and roars. Qrow turns to look at Salem. Jaune and Flynt look on as Raven roars again, lowering his head to reveal Yang on her back. Raven climbs down to the stage, and Yang gets off her. She walks to the Stage as Raven flies away. Yang and Salem eye one another as she takes her seat next to Arslan and Sage.

"We've been here for some time," Salem told Yang

Yang just glares daggers at Salem "sorry" Yang replied

Sage gets up and faces everyone

"I think we must begin with the concerns," Sage said "We are a group of people who hate one another, as this recent demonstration has shown. We have suffered at each other's hands. We have lost people we love at each other's hands. If all we wanted was more of the same, there would be no need for this gathering. We are entirely capable of waging war against each other without meeting face-to-face" Sage told them

"So instead, we should settle our differences and live together in harmony for the rest of our days?" Salem asked

"We all know that will never happen," Yang said

"Then why are we here?" Salem asked

Jaune rises and walks forward to make his case.

"This isn't about living in harmony. It's just about living. The same thing is coming for all of us. A general you can't negotiate with. An army that doesn't leave corpses behind on the battlefield. Sage tells me a million people live in this city. They're about to become a million more soldiers in the Army of the Dead"

"I imagine for most of them it would be an improvement"

"This is serious," Jaune told her "I wouldn't be here if it weren't"

"I don't think it's serious at all. If Watts has informed me correctly, you're asking me for a truce"

"Yes. That's all" Yang replied

"That's all?" Salem asked "Pull back my armies and stand down while you go on your monster hunt. Or while you solidify and expand your position. Hard for me to know which it is with my armies pulled back until you return and march on my capital with four times the men"

"Your precious capital will be safe until the southern threat is dealt with"

"and why would I trust the words of a would-be usurper?" Salem asked

"There is no way we can talk this out that will make up for the lost years" Jaune butted in "We have something to show you instead"

Roman returns, bearing the crate on his back. He puts it down, removes the chains and bars that lock it. He removes the lid, and stands back in caution, grabbing his cane. Nothing happens. He kicks over the crate to reveal the Hybrid, who charges towards Salem, screeching horribly. while the Hybrid reaches for Salem. At the last minute, Roman pulls the chain that binds it, yanking the Hybrid off of its feet. Watts and some guards stand to protect Salem. The Hybrid turns its attention back to Roman. He draws his Cane and blows off the Hybrids bottom half as it attacks him. Both halves of the Hybrid continue to move. The upper half crawls towards Roman, who slices away a forearm. Watts puts away his sword and picks up the undead arm to examine it. Jaune takes it, and with Romans lighter, lights it on fire.

"We can destroy them by burning them," Jaune told her and the arm goes limp "And we can destroy them with Moonstone. If we don't win this fight, then that is the fate of every person in the world" Jaune told Salem, pointing at the Hybrid

Jaune stabs the Hybrid in the heart with Croceas Mors, and it falls lifeless after a final screech. Salem stares in disbelief, and Yang watches. Jaune approaches Salem.

"There is only one war that matters. And it is here" Jaune told her

"I didn't believe it until I saw them. I saw them all" Yang told Salem

"How many?" Watts asked

"A Million maybe" Yang replied

"Can they swim?"

"No"

"He's right. If those things come for us, there will be no kingdoms to rule. Everything we suffered will have been for nothing. Everything we lost will have been for nothing" Salem replied "The crown accepts your truce. Until the dead are defeated, they are the true enemy"

Jaune nods in approval

"In return, the Arc-"

"Just Jaune?" Yang butted in

Salem chuckles "I would never ask it of you. You would never agree to it. And if you did, I would trust you even less than I do now. I ask it only of the Arc. I know he will keep his word" Salem smiled

Jaune looks to Flynt and Yang.

"I try to be. That is why I can't give you what you ask" Jaune told her "I cannot serve two queens. And I have already pledged myself to Queen Yang Xiao-Long" Jaune replied

Salem nods "Then there is nothing left to discuss. The dead will come South first. Enjoy dealing with them. We will deal with whatever is left of you" Salem said

she got up with her guards and army and began leaving for the Airship.

"I wish you hadn't done that" Flynt sighed

Yang got up and walked to Jaune, He turned to her as she approached

"my dragon died so that we could be here Jaune. If it's all for nothing, then he died for nothing" Yang told him

"I know! but if enough people start making false promises, words stop meaning anything!" Jaune told them

"That is a problem" Qrow stated "The more immediate problem is that we're fucked" Qrow replied

"Any ideas as to how we might change that state of affairs?" Winter asked

"I have something," Cinder said

they all looked to her

"Everyone stays here, and I go and talk to her," Cinder told them

"No, I did this I should go" Jaune replied

"She'll definitely murder you," Cinder told him "I'll go talk to her, I may be able to convince her for one last time" Cinder replied

Cinder walked with her Army to their ship and flew to where the throne would be. As she leaves, Yang walks with Jaune around the Stadium.

"You were right from the beginning. If I had trusted you, everything would be different" Yang replied

"No, it was a hard choice" Jaune replied "So, what now?" he asked her

"I can't forget what I saw in Vert. And I can't pretend that Salem won't take back half the country the moment I march South" Yang replied

"It appears Qrow's assessment was correct" Jaune replied "We're fucked"

after waiting for what seemed to be hours. Cinder along with Salem, Re-enter the stadium and Salem stands in front of them all

"My armies will not stand down. I will not pull them back to the capital. I will march them South to fight alongside you in this war. The darkness is coming for us all. We'll face it together. And when this war is over, perhaps you'll remember I chose to help with no promises or assurances from any of you. I expect not. Call our banners. All of them"

Jaune, Yang, Cinder, Kali, Winter, Qrow, Arslan, Flynt, and Lyanna begin to strategize.

"If we have Beacon fly, they'll arrive at Arktown within a day.

"And Menagerie?" Kali asked

"if you get them on as soon as you arrive, you'll make it a day later then us" Jaune replied

Qrow turned to Yang "Perhaps you should fly by yourself to Arktown Firecracker, All it takes is one angry man with a Gun. He'll see your hair and know that one well-placed bullet will make him a hero" Qroe told her

"The man who killed the conqueror," Arslan said as well

Yang looked to Jaune, who looked back

"It's your decision, Yang. But if we're going to be allies in this war, it's important for the Southerners to see us as allies. If we fly together, I think it sends a better message" Jaune replied

"I'm coming to save the South. We fly together" Yang replied

So, Later on, that day, Jaune and Yang Began to bord the Airship and head for Arktown. Jaune couldn't sleep that Night. He was thinking about her, so he decided to visit Yang. Jaune walked to her room on the Airship, He took a deep breath in and he knocks on a door. Yang opened the door and saw Jaune. Once again, Colbolt Blue met with Lavander.

Jaune and Yang never broke eye-contact. Yang let him in and as he walked in. He still never broke eye-contact. All that mattered right now was each other. The door closes. Jaune Smashed his lips with hers and Yang kissed back. Yang began to remove his shirt and Jaune undid her dress, Yang finally took off his shirt and her dress dropped to the ground, they kissed, their Tounges wrestling for dominance. they moved to the bed and kept kissing. there was no time for foreplay, so they undid their clothes and underwear. they began making love on the bed, passionately. All that mattered was Him and All that mattered was her.

* * *

.

.

.

birds caw as Mercury and Sienna patrol on the top of the border. They look out towards the Forest covered in snow. Figures start to emerge from the forest.

"I can see movement! Watch, on the tree line!" Cried a guard

Mercury and Sienna down to the tree line to see many figures emerge from the forest. A huge undead army emerges from the trees. The Chieftains are mounted, holding spears and swords made of bones. Dark clouds swirl. A horn blares as the undead army gets closer to the Border. The undead army stops, and all is still. Atop the Borders, Mercury and Sienna lookout nervously. A dragon's screech comes from the darkness. The undead dragon, Tai, flies in and spits out purple flames at the Border as he passes. Mercury and Sienna stare in disbelief. The Dark Brothers ride atop the undead dragon. Mercury and Sienna look to see the borders start to crack and they hurry down from the watchtower.

Mercury looked to Sienna "Come on! Run! Run!" Mercury cried

Guards and White-Fang flee as the undead dragon attacks. The Borders begins to buckle and fall. The stairways shake and destruct. Many fall to their deaths. The undead army watches, motionless. Mercury and Sienna manage to get to a part of the Border not collapsing, barely escape from the collapsing section of the wall. Once it has come to the ground, the undead army starts to advance. The army seems endless and includes undead Elephant Faunas, Beowulfs, Goliaths, Ursa, and even Nucklevee's. The Dark Brother leads from above, riding Tai. The undead march North...


End file.
